monopolyfandomcom-20200223-history
Monopoly Game on "The Simpsons"
The Simpsons is an American animated television sitcom, created by Matt Groening and produced by the Fox Broadcasting Company. The main characters are: Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa and Maggie. Monopoly has appeared sometimes in The Simpsons. More information about Monopoly in The Simpsons on Simpsons Wikia Page on Monopoly. Monopoly "Editions" on The Simpsons *'Bill Gates World Edition '(Appears in 1997 computer game Virtual Springfield) *'Capitol City Edition '(Appears in episode Milhouse Doesn't Live Here Anymore) - Milhouse gave Bart a copy of this game as a souvenir from Capital City. One change, the changing of Baltic Avenue to Wayne Street, greatly impressed Milhouse. *'Edna Krabappoly' (Appears in episode'' Brawl in the Family'') - relates to the character Edna Krabappel-Flanders, a teacher at Springfield Elementary School. *'Funoply' (Appears in episodes: Changing of the Guardian and Treehouse of Horror XXI. It also apppears on the cover of Emissaries to Byzantium, a game The Simpsons own) - No information is available, but it is for "Ages 8 and Over". *'Galip-Olopoly' (Appears in episode Brawl in the Family) - Relates to the World War I Gallipoli Campaign. *'Rasta-Mon-Opoly' (Appears in episode Brawl in the Family) - Relates to the Druidish culture originally from Jamaica. *'Star Wars' (Simpsons) Edition (Appears in episode'' Brawl in the Family'') - Exists to prove the ubiquitous prevalence of the myriad varieties of the Star Wars versions of Monopoly. Chewbacca appears on the front of the packaging of the box. Monopoly play seen on The Simpsons * Milhouse was banned from playing Monopoly with Bart after Luann Van Houten (Milhouse's mother) told him so he tried to play Monopoly with Maggie. Bart also played Monopoly with Maggie. This appears in episode Homer Defined. * Once Herb Powell had a visit to The Simpsons. The Simpsons asked Herb if he wanted to play with them. When Herb landed on Ventnor Avenue (a place Lisa owned) he became bankrupt. Homer found it funny he laughed. He found it funny because in The Simpsons Herb became bankrupt. Herb got angry so he punched Homer. This appears in episode Brother, Can You Spare Two Dimes? * One day acid rain fell over Springfield so Marge suggested to play the original version of Monopoly. They started playing. However when Lisa wanted to build a house on her property she found out that there were no houses left because Maggie had put them all in her mouth. When Homer landed on Bart's (which had lot's of hotels and houses) he had to pay a fine. However Lisa found out that Bart was cheating because he had made the hotels and houses out of Lego. Despite this, Marge forgave Bart because Marge said it was an accident. Lisa thought Marge said that because Bart had bought her house on St. James Place. Homer got angry he and Bart started fighting. Marge and Lisa joined to stop them fighting. Maggie was so scared she phoned the police. When the police arrived they saw that the hat token was smashed through the window. Lou said it is another case of Monopoly-related violence while Chief Wiggum wondered how the Parker Brothers sleep at night. This appears in episode Brawl in the Family. * After Milhouse came back from Capital City he gave Bart a Capitol City Edition Monopoly. Bart (who knew Lisa was mad at him) asked Lisa to play. At first Lisa refused. When Bart thew the dice for Lisa he let Lisa pick the chance cards. Lisa now understood that Bart had replaced the chance cards with his own. The chance cards Bart created meant Bart did nice things to Lisa. In the end the two hugged. This appears in episode'' Milhouse Doesn't Live Here Anymore''. Gallery of Editions in The Simpsons Capital city monopoly.png|Capitol City Monopoly Krabappoly.png|Edna Krabappoly Gallip-olopoly.jpg|Galip-Olopoly Rasta-Mon-opoly.jpg|Rasta-Mon-Opoly 500px-Star Wars Monopoly.png|Star Wars Monopoly Category:Monopoly